Kisses Taste Like Lemons, Cherries, Marshmallows
by Slayer-chan Sango
Summary: Gravitation crossover On Kagome's 15th birthday nothing happens. And she grows up and becomes a star... a weird star.


Slayer-chan: Kagome is not my favorite character from Inuyasha, Sango is. But my best friend adores Kagome, and I'm in a good mood cause she cheered me up after I got into a fight with my cousin... Sooooo this will probably be one of the few fics I make about Kagome. Anyways this is for you Miko-chan! Hope you like this oneshot! Even though its quite random! (Smirk)

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Gravitation:**

**Ryuichi wouldn't be so innocent anymore! (I'm so naughty)**

**Kagome would have a new, worthy man! (I have to admit, Inuyasha's a jerk)**

**Inuyasha would go to hell! (Without Kikyo or anyone)**

**Kikyo would rest in peace! (She deserves to)**

**I'd be Sango! (She's awesome)**

**And... and... Okay the rest is better left unsaid for now! But you get the point, right?**

* * *

**Kisses Tastes Like Lemons, Cherries, Marsh Mallows...**

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Souta what are you doing" a teenage girl asked her younger brother, who was standing out side the mini shrine.

Souta turned to his older sister and replied," it's the cat... He's in there!" The girl blinked and stepped into the well house. Calling out to the cat silently.

"Buyyyyooooooooooo" she coaxed him with a soft tone.

"Mreow" their fat cat replied appearing from behind the well.

Kagome smiled and picked him up with inhuman ease. "I still don't see how you could pick him up like that" Souta said out of the blue. Kagome just laughed while shaking her head. She stole one last glance at the well,' weird...'

_End Flash Back_

Kagome plopped down on her light blue comforter and sighed,' what's wrong with me? I'm a vocalist with fame, beauty, and wealth yet I feel so empty. Like this isn't how things should be. That day 15 years ago, I think some thing was suppose to happen.' She turned over so that she was lying on her stomach and closed her eyes to take a cat nap.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

Kagome groaned and sat up as the door bell continued to ring,' there's only one person I know who would keep pushing someone's door bell!' Her lips curved up as she swung the door open. Expecting the usual! But instead of being glomped by her friends... she got an ear full.

"Kagome Higurashi! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO REHEARSAL TODAY" Sango yelled while glaring daggers at her. But she just blinked and smiled innocently... it always threw Sango off...

"Yeah, why didn't you" Ayame asked as well," when you suddenly didn't come to rehearse, didn't answer your phone, and wasn't bothering Eiri-san at his house everyone got so worried" she finished with a frown.

If Kagome had dog ears they would've flatten against her head," gomen San-chan, Aya-chan... I was thinking about _that _again..."

Sango's angry expression turned into a normal one and she pushed Kagome into her house with Ayame trailing after them. "Don't worry about it Kaga-chan! If what ever that was supposed to happen didn't... then it must not have been worth your time anyway."

Kagome nodded and Ayame clapped her hands together," oh! Kouga and I are finally together... We kissed and kissed... It was sooooo romantic" she announced while plopping down on her favorite couch (Though it was Kagome's couch) and giggling & blushing like a school girl. Sango sat in the single chair across from that couch and Kagome sat next to Ayame.

"And the thing is... his kiss taste like..." Ayame blushed while placing her hand over her heart.

"Like what" Kagome interrupted, she was confused... Kisses taste like stuff?

Ayame glared at her and then continued," His kiss taste like... lemons."

Sango scrunched up her nose, then it hit her. "Are you talking about when earlier you grabbed him by the hair and tried to force yourself on Kouga-kun?"

Ayame pouted," I wasn't forcing myself on Kouga-kun!"

Sango shrugged,' call it what you want...'

"Oh and you're absolutely wrong" Sango added.

Kagome turned her way," about what?"

"Kisses taste like cherries... not lemons" Sango said while nodding wisely to herself.

Ayame's green eyes narrowed and suggested not wanting to get into an argument," maybe it depends on who you kiss."

"That explains why Kouga-kun tastes like lemons" Kagome accidently thought aloud. Ayame turned her way with a blank look on her face. A smile began to tug on Sango's lips. What? Are they mind readers?

"What?"

Suddenly a couch pillow connected with Kagome's face, causing her to fall on her back to the floor. "What the hell is your problem" Kagome asked... her temper rising.

Sango shook her head as Kagome pounced on Ayame," Kagome and Ayame will never grow up."

They looked at her. What? Had she said her thoughts aloud?

**K.I.S.S.E.S.**

"So are you okay now" Ayame asked while lying down on Kagome's bed. She was tired from the 'battle' they had and all the cleaning that took place after wards. She got the bed because she won at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'.

Kagome nodded slightly while helping Sango straighten up the pallet they made on the floor. "Tomorrow after noon I want to see you at rehearsal, you know Miroku and Sesshomauru would throw a fit if you didn't show up 2 days in a row! And I don't need to hear that 'she's practically you're sister so you should take care of her' crap. Please Kagome, do this for me?"

Kagome ignored Sango's pleading/complaining as she lyed down on her stomache. "Okay, okay you don't have to show up cause I know every one pressures you... but don't sit at home, not answering your phone... It's soooooo not like you! Do something you usually do so we won't worry so much. Like bother Eiri-san while he's trying to work!"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes... Moments later she shot up," WHADDYA MEAN I BOTHER YUKI-KUN!"

She glared at Sango's back as she pretended to be asleep. 'I can hear you giggling San-chan... It may be in your mind... But you're not even safe inside your mind' Kagome stifled a laugh. She always wanted to say that!

**T.A.S.T.E.S.**

"Hey Yuki..." Kagome began as she sat on the floor next to the typing novelist. The blond man didn't even give a 'hm' or a 'what' but she knew he heard her. "It's Valentines Dayin a few weeks so are you and Shu-chan doing something special?" He continued working silently so she stood up and glared playfully at him.

"I know when I'm not wanted" she turned away. She could of swore she heard him say 'finally' but she shrugged it off. Kagome put her shoes on and grabbed her small white bag and swung it over her shoulder. She opened the door and stepped out side of it before yelling," BYE HONEY!" There was just more silence,' Grr... by now Yuki would've been throwing me out or telling me to shut the hell up!'

Kagome pouted and ran back to Yuki then wrapped her arms around his neck," Yukkkiiiiiiiiii" she began swaying side to side trying to mess him up," pay attention to me! Pay attention to me!" She whimpered and cracked her knuckles while grinning like a maniac,' Shuichi would never forgive me for this but... Oh well'

The woman, who obviously was not in her right state of mind stood between Yuki and the computer. Finally he glared at her and she smiled,' good, now that I have your attention...' Kagome pecked Yuki's lips with hers, only for a few seconds.

'Got him' she laughed while trying to dodge the objects being thrown at her and ignoring all the random insults her friend yelled. Suddenly she found a hand on her the back of her shirt and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She blinked as she was literally tossed out the front door. Kagome banged on it," Yuki-kun! Gomen, gomen! Let me in! It wasn't that good any way!" After a while, she just 'hmphed' and stuck her tongue out at the door.

"Okkkaaaayyyyy now where should I go?" Kagome sighed in defeat,' NG Records? I guess so... seeing as Yuki locked me out!' With that, she began to jog toward Nittle Grasper Records. Hoping she wouldn't get a lecture...

**L.I.K.E.**

Kagome groaned as she entered the huge building. 'Ayame and Sango are probably practicing with out me... or getting a lecture about how they're responsible for me. HA! I can see it now...' Kagome smiled in amusement.

**Crash!**

Paper, a binder, and some of Kagome's stuff fell to the floor as did Kagome and the person who ran into her... or she ran into... Which ever. "Gomen nasai" a young male voice apologized. Kagome chuckled slightly.

"It's alright, I should have been paying attention" she replied as she helped him collect the papers. Once they all were picked up, she handed them to the boy. He picked up his binder and placed the paper back into it. Kagome finally aided her fallen bag as she swung it over her shoulder, making sure not to hit the boy with it. Something she did to Ayame and Sango many times...

"Oh I knew I recgonized your voice Suguru-kun" she said as she finally got a good look at him. He blushed and returned the smile Kagome probably didn't know she was wearing," yeah and you're Kagome-san from Blue Lightning." Kagome nodded as they boarded an elevator.

"I wish I could take the place of Ayame-san in your band... I'd love to make an arrangement with you..."

"Huh?"

His face turned red," with your songs, I mean!"

Kagome nodded and announced," ding" as the elevator did. (Haha Miko-chan does that sound familiar?) The doors opened and they stepped out. She waved as they went their seperate ways," bye Suguru-kun. Nice chatting with ya!" He nodded and bowed a bit.

Kagome began humming a one of their new songs and opened the studio door. She stepped inside and all was silent. Sango was standing there with the guitar she used for practice, Ayame at her key board, Sesshomauru & Kouga were watching them... All eyes went to her and she grinned," konnichiwa miinasan! I'm here. Better late then never ya know..." Sesshomauru stood up and took slow steps toward her.

It was... scary. Sesshomauru was much taller than her, he had that emotionless mask on his face, and all in all he was very intimidating. She shut her eyes and then she felt him place something cold and hard in her hand. She peeked open an eye and saw her microphone. Kagome was confused as he sat back down without a word,' why is everyone being so patient with me today? Were they that worried about yesterday?'

"Kago-chan, what song do you want to practice first" Ayame asked breaking the silence.

"You guys choose today" she replied while getting into her place.

Ayame looked to Sango who started the song "I Am". (DO NOT OWN) Kagome waited for the right time then began to sing:

_Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume_

_Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou_

_Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete_

_Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou_

(Lets skip through the song... it's too long)

Kagome smiled and stopped singing at the right time. Sango sighed and wiped away some sweat from her fore head," lunch break!"

**L.E.M.O.N.S.**

It had been weeks since that day. Kagome bit her lip, she wondered if Yuki had forgiven her bynow... She sighed and then jumped at Shuichi's voice," Kagome-san daijoubou?" She looked at him and smiled... Shuichi was so sweet and being just with him made her happy.

"Hai Shu-chan" she replied as he began walking beside her. 'Need to change the subject!'

"Oh! Ummm you stayed here for a long time, even after everyone else left... May I ask... Why?"

Hearts formed in Shuichi's eyes," Yuki said if I did a good job, we'd go out on another date!" She could have swore she saw drool running over his lip.

'Must have been K's idea' Kagome shrugged inwardly.

The pink haired man and raven haired woman froze at a familiar voice," Shuichi... Kagome?"

Kagome screamed in her mind,' come on legs! Move... mooovvvveeee!'

Suddenly she found herself and Shuichi found himself for the millionth time... glomped. They all landed in a heap on the floor. Kagome gasped for air... she was lying beneath Shuichi...who was beneath Ryuichi. "G-g-et off of me..." she managed to say.

"Kagome! How are you? Kumagoro and I missed you" he ranted on as he helped his 2 glomp victims up.

"I just saw you this after noon though..." she replied.

"Hey! Do you guys wanna color with me" he asked... his eyes shining in excitement. Kagome looked at Shuichi... who she could tell... Was exhausted from all the work.

"Ryu-chan, how about we play tag in the park? Shuichi is tired."

"Ano, Shuichi if you're sleepy then you should take a nap" Ryuichi suggested.

Kagome nodded swiftly," exactly so lets let Shuichi go home!"

Shuichi gave her a look that said 'thanks alot'. She just smiled and nodded in his direction. Kagome yelled," race ya to the park Ryu-chan!"

'What did I get myself into' she thought as she forced her legs to work.

**C.H.E.R.R.I.E.S.**

"Kago-chan... last night when you came in, you seemed completely fatigued. What happened" Ayame asked while popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Kagome laughed and just shook her head.

"Anyways, I'm goin' to hang at Yuki-kun's place for a while... Then I'll come to NG. I promise" Kagome said quickly while running off. Sango sweat dropped,' that was a quick subject change!'

**M.A.R.S.H.M.A.L.L.O.W.S.**

"Yukkkkkkiiiiii, why are you being so mean" Kagome asked as she leaned her head against Yuki's back. Yuki took a step foward, leaving Kagome with any thing to lean on...

**Bam!**

"YUKI! Why are you being so cruel? Are you still angry about that little tiny show of affection" she asked as Yuki sank into the couch.

"Affection my ass" he mumbled.

"Why are you here again" he asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh! Right" Kagome rumbled through her bag then pulled out a heart shaped box," happy Valentines Day Yuki-kun!"

"You don't expect me to eat this?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head 'no'. "No but it's for you anyway" she replied while slipping on her shoes.

"Where are you going now?"

"NG..."

**K.I.S.S.E.S.T.A.S.T.E.L.I.K.E.L.E.M.O.N.S.C.H.E.R.R.I.E.S.M.A.R.S.H.M.A.L.L.O.W.S...**

Kagome grinned from ear to ear as Fujisaki's face turned a crimson color. "Here ya go Suguru-kun Happy Valentines Day" she said with a bright smile while she hand the younger boy a heart shaped box. Even though she secretly knew he was crushing on her; Kagome couldn't help but still give him chocolates... Although Sango did say that was just leading him on more, Kagome disagreed.

"T-thank you Kagome-san" he said with a bow as he hugged the chocolate to his chest.

"Please... just call me Kagome."

"Eh heh.. Kagome.." Fujisaki struggled not to add the honorific," will you-"

Kagome looked at her unexistent watch," oh look at the time I gotta finish delivering these gifts to my friends, I'll talk to ya later Suguru-kun sorry" she said as she ran off. Once the vocalist was around a corner, she sighed and thought sadly,' I guess I am leading him on... It'll so sad when I have to reject him... I'm so Suguru...;

**T.A.S.T.E.**

The female vocalist groaned as she looked into her bag and found she only had one more gift to deliver... Kagome debated on wether she should go out of her way to find Ryuichi just to be glomped and loved to death... Was it worth it? The raven haired beauty decided to risk being loved by her fellow singer just to be fair to him...

"Now where would Ryuichi-kun be at 7:79 pm... Hmm.." she thought aloud.

"Here I am na no da" a familiar voice said from behind her. Kagome almost froze... Ryuichi sometimes freaked her out too much.

Kagome turned to her friend with a big smile," Ryuichi-kun... Umm... Happy Valentines Day!" Ryuichi gratefully accepted the box of chocolate with staring at it in awe and thanking her many different types.

'Maybe I can get away while he's in Bunny Bunny Candy Land...' she thought while turning away.

"Kagome-chan..." Ryuichi said, his voice was serious... Which was surprising because most of the time she only heard that tone of voice was when Ryuichi was on stage. Kagome sighed inwardly and turned to him with a false smile, about to ask 'yes Ryuichi-kun'...

But she could not speak because Kagome found herself lip-locked with Ryuichi. His kiss was gentle yet firm... like a proffesional. Her legs felt so weak and wobbly, delighted shivers racked through her body, and her face flushed. Kagome was surprised she was reacting this way to Ryuichi. She never thought of him like _that_... Okay maybe only a few times when he was performing on stage. But that was all. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in bliss as she allowed Ryuichi's perverted hands roam her body.

_(Two weeks later)_

Sango sighed and began humming a tune that she was supposed to be practicing with Ayame and Kagome... who were no were in sight. She absently thought about the day after last Valentine's Day. Kagome came to her house with wild hair and had the look on her face people had after they got laid after a long time... She had an idea about what happened between to Kagome... But she didn't ask since Kagome decided to keep it to herself. And at their last sleep over Kagome added that kisses tasted like marshmallows.

Sango sighed again and thought," I might ask her someday how she knew... If the time is ever right"

"You'll ask who what?"

* * *

Slayer-chan: I rushed the ending... but oh well.

P.S: Miko-chan, NO! I will not send you a lemon about what happened between Kags and Ryu... So don't ask..


End file.
